


《他是星灵族》256

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 1





	《他是星灵族》256

256  
从今夜起，赫宰改回对东海的称呼，还是曾经的爱称说着习惯：“海…海海，我可以这样叫你么？”  
东海点点头，又不想赫宰一直这般小心翼翼的，便与对方挤到一张沙发椅上：“原先，我还以为这是您曾经那位恋人的名字，所以一听到这两个字就会好生气。”继而难掩害羞地轻声道，“谁知道，这个人其实就是我…我还吃自己的醋，您心里面一定笑话我傻呢。”  
“怎么会。”正好两人挨得近，赫宰温柔地捧起东海的脸，吻了再吻，“但你一开始总躲着我，连吃饭都不愿意跟我在同一张桌上，我心里面除了难过，就不剩别的了。”  
说完，赫宰又牵起东海的手，放在自己心口上，同时逗弄他：“你听，我的心因为你，先是碎开，现在…”  
“咚、咚、咚…”  
东海干脆将脸枕在赫宰的胸膛，听对方清晰有力的心跳声响在耳畔：“碎开的心被粘上了吗？”  
再是手一指放在壁柜上的相片：“就像咱们的合影一样。”  
“嗯，后来你慢慢接受了我，还肯再一次喜欢上我，才让我觉得，活下去也不是什么难事。”言及此，笑着的赫宰又开始有些哽咽，“海海，你知道吗？如果那时候，你没能睁开眼睛，或者等你醒来后却始终不愿意爱我，那我大概会…和你一起死掉。”  
未料东海的回应毫不犹豫：“好呀，您可以杀掉我，我们再一起死掉。”相视间，眼里依然满是小奶片的纯真无邪，“我想，那个曾经操控着我身体的灵魂，也一定不愿意您像这样伤心。所以，我可以用我的生命去交换有关于您的一切。”  
“…海海。”  
“嗯？”  
“你一点都没变。”说着，赫宰又落下安静的眼泪来，“我的小疯子、小傻子，我想要的只是这世界上有能够容纳我们两个的空间，不至于让你爱得这么辛苦。”  
“我有什么辛苦的。”东海忙用指背接住赫宰的泪水，“反倒是您，心爱的人变为碎成一地的拼图，结果我又不够聪明，还得让您费这么大的力气，才把我的存在拼凑完整。”  
赫宰听到这番比喻，破涕为笑，便去拧东海脸蛋上的肉肉：“那我得检查一下，我的拼图拼完了没？”  
“嘿嘿~”东海被瘙得痒了，直咯咯乐道，“就差一点了。”又敛起笑意，改换成委屈巴巴的语调，“您愿意等等我么？我会努力把一切都想起来的。”  
赫宰其实无所谓等待时间的长与短，反倒想让这段无忧无虑的时光过得慢一些，便轻抚东海的卷发，应道：“当然了，我会等你。”  
以及，希望你找回曾经的自己后…不要因为“小爸爸”这个身份掐我耳朵才是。

不过此时夜已深，赫宰还是问了句：“困了么？”  
“不困。”小奶片想一出是一出，“不如我们今天就在这儿睡吧，好不好？反正这里的沙发也又大又软，而且…我还想多看点咱们过去的录像呢！”  
赫宰回以无可奈何的微笑：“那我去楼上找条厚实些的毛毯。”  
东海立刻点头：“您要快些回来，不许去太久。”  
“知道。”赫宰看得出东海的兴奋，离开前，又回身亲了下宝贝的额头，“海海。”  
“又怎么啦？”东海急着去壁柜前挑选待会儿要看的录像。  
赫宰见东海的心思早不在自己身上，只得扣住小朋友的手捏捏：“我爱你。”  
壁柜前的东海闻言，动作慢了半拍，而后飞快奔向即将去往一层的赫宰：“小爸爸！等等我！”  
“哎呀，你不是要去找录像看吗？”  
“先不找了！”东海像树袋熊似的贴在赫宰的背上，“那些不重要，我连您离开一会儿都舍不得，您去哪儿我也跟去哪儿。”  
赫宰忍俊不禁，继而使上些力气，将东海背起来。

小撒娇鬼得逞，一路都黏在赫宰背上哼哼唧唧。  
“海海，不知道你还记不记得，”赫宰每走几步，便按开所在房间的大灯，前路亦随之变得一点点明亮了起来，嘴上还不忘追忆着过去的回忆，“十六岁，咱们刚认识那会儿，还在中学念书。我见你总是一个人，就主动邀请你来我的宿舍住。你不但答应了我，还总是跟在我身后，所以我给你起了个外号，叫‘小跟屁虫’…”  
东海听着，不停嘿嘿傻乐：“也就是说，那年我十六岁，您也十六岁，我们其实是同学咯？”  
“嗯，所以你以后不用敬语称呼我也行。”  
“不要嘛，小爸爸就是小爸爸~”东海才不在乎这些，“然后呢？我们那个时候就在一起了吗？”  
“没有，只不过那晚你喝多了，所以就…亲了我。”  
“啊！”东海小声惊呼，旋即红了脸，“原来我一直是坏小孩哦…”  
赫宰摇摇头：“要说坏的话，我们是一样的。”

到了放毯子的衣帽间，赫宰先将背着的东海置于房间中心的大木桌上，再是贴近宝贝的脸蛋，亲了口对方逐渐发烫的鼻尖：“你那么可爱漂亮，我也没忍住亲了你，结果你睡着了，所以我才…”  
“嘘！不要说了！”东海的反应竟是立刻跳下桌子去关衣帽间的大灯。  
赫宰正要去找毯子，眼前却变得一片漆黑：“别闹。”  
结果再去开灯时，开关旁站着的东海猛虎撒娇道：“我害羞了！”  
“可那是咱们做过的事啊…”赫宰不解。  
“我不知道！我还没想起来这些呢~”东海倒是乖乖地再度把灯打开，果不其然脸也红得跟苹果一样，“所以听您说这些，我真的会超级不好意思，呜…”  
赫宰见状，抱着毯子的十根手指也开始微微蜷缩，心下全是：我的海海这样更可爱了！

而后两人又裹着毯子缩回地下室的沙发椅上。  
赫宰出于私心，并未给东海播放他做艺人时的官方影像资料，找出的录像内容大多围绕着他们私下拍摄的日常，且因为没有专业的硬件，不少镜头都在取景时来回晃动。  
但这并不妨碍东海的专心致志，赫宰本以为小奶片会为他们亲昵无间甚至有些傻气的回忆画面而像刚才那样害羞，结果东海满心满眼都是镜头里的他们。  
或许，那个不算太遥远的世界，对于现在的东海来说更像是亟待开启的宝藏，令他愈发产生了那个时空确实存在过的真实感。

并且，有些话由小奶片说出来就显得好笑又可爱：“原来没有小妈妈…不、不对，小妈妈就是曾经的我么？”

与此同时，录像中的东海正在与赫宰模拟演员试镜，他命令赫宰扮演好面试人员，对他“严格要求”。  
结果东海先是声情并茂地表演了一长段难度系数颇高的影视剧名场面，约莫两分钟后又自行给自己喊了卡，接着才想起他根本忘记做自我介绍了——明明刚才的台词没打过一次磕巴，却在那句“我是李东海，今年二十四岁”的个人简介时因为紧张而频频卡壳。  
画外扮演考官的赫宰不由“噗嗤”笑出声来，连掌镜的手都乐得打颤，还模仿起东海方才的口误：“我是李东…Oh nyo nyo nyo nyo~”  
直到东海抄起身后的抱枕砸向赫宰：“李赫宰！面试官可以指责我的错误，但不能嘲笑我！”

现实时空中的小奶片看见此番画面，不由怔愣着喃喃自语：“我以前，是像这样对您的吗？”  
赫宰：？  
不是吧，好的不学，“坏”的行为却吸引了你的注意力吗？  
但卷毛小狗狗的意思是：“我这样凶吗？您都没有为此讨厌过我？”  
“反正打着又不疼…”赫宰倒是实话实说，“而且我也会在其他地方打你呢。”

正当小奶片揣度着赫宰的言外之意时，录像画面也一下暗下来，再是切换至公寓的浴室后才复又合着镜头上的雾气亮起。  
旋即，淋浴间里的东海推门而出，见赫宰正拿着手机冲他一顿乱拍，便立刻拎起放在一旁擦头发的毛巾，大笑着向拍摄中的赫宰抽去：“拍人裸照是犯法的！”  
“呀，是你把我冰箱里放着的草莓牛奶都换成了牛油果！”赫宰的惩罚不无道理，“我在外面忙了一整天，回家打开冰箱却发现变成了牛油果地狱，你能明白我的感受吗？”  
因为屁大点事就嬉笑打闹到不可开交，赫宰继而用单手束缚住两只乱动的虎爪，另一手依然不肯放下镜头：“说你错了，说你下次不敢了。”  
东海胡乱摇摇头：“我才不说。”而后却害羞地咬住嘴唇，离赫宰也近了些，“赫，你明明知道该怎么惩罚我…”  
接着，东海亲了亲赫宰抓住他胳膊的手臂，笑得甜糊糊：“拍裸照多没意思呀~”

三五秒不到，镜头上的画面彻底暗了下去，唯剩收音功能记录下两人在那之后溢满情欲的喘息声。

小奶片这才反应过来，于是，“矛头”直指赫宰：“所以我们以前就经常做这种事了，对吗？”  
“我们是情侣嘛。”赫宰眼见着下一部分的录像里出现了东华哥，便也说不上因何故而胆怯起来，忙从上方压住东海，连亲吻都透出急切，毕竟——“就像你知道的，我们没有血缘关系，我们一直是……”  
东海搂紧赫宰的脖子，“嗯”了好几声，视线亦越过对方的桎梏，望向录像里的东华与希澈：“其实我好开心，原来我也有这么多亲人，他们…”

言及此，录像中的东华和希澈正在为圣诞节布置东海的房间，希澈还抱怨着：“李东海这幼稚小鬼，多大了还相信世界上真的有圣诞老人。”  
东华则温和地轻笑：“他愿意相信，你就由着他相信嘛。”

遥远的回忆之外，小奶片将视线收回：“他们一定很爱我，对吗？”  
赫宰则避开与东海相视的目光，闷声回应：“对。”  
东海早已发觉出赫宰的不安，便紧紧抱住压着自己的男人，嘴唇覆在对方耳边说道：“您别怕，我不会因为家人们对我的爱离您而去。”停顿片刻，再开口，“在这个时空里，我最爱的人只有您，把我从碎片拼凑完整的人也是您。我想念我的家人，可同时，如果没有您，我一秒都活不下去。”

接着，他们脱光彼此蔽体的衣物，唯有两具温热的身躯紧紧相贴。  
赫宰压在东海身上，可就算是这样的动作，也不显丝毫粗鲁。  
东海亦能感知到今天的赫宰比以往哪次都要温柔许多，直令他兴奋得来回摆腿，结果却再一次碰碎了足边小茶几上的玫瑰花瓶。  
又是瓶身撞击地面的声响过后，那些干花也随之纷纷散开，早已枯萎的花瓣全都落在了地上。  
但两人早已无暇顾及其他，东海甚至听见赫宰脚踩干花的吱吱脆响，但他宁愿像现在这样，与对方一齐打破那些桎梏着他们的束缚。  
他们都不想再做花瓶里日渐凋零的蔷薇。

家庭影院的大屏上仍然播放着过往一幕又一幕的录像，那些记录着昔日琐碎生活的影像资料正提醒着他们，或许真实的世界就在咫尺。而那堵无形的墙，需要他们用走出去的勇气去打破。

东海也不清楚他们为何会在此刻做爱，但赫宰对他的需求是急迫的，似乎生怕他会在恢复记忆后离开。  
所以东海对赫宰完全敞开了自己的身体，并任由对方在抽插的同时一刻不停地亲吻他。  
旋即，东海环抱住赫宰的脖子，感受着彼此的热汗交融，就算开着再凉的空调冷风，也吹不散他们之间迅速升温的情与欲。

“海海，海海…我的海海…”  
赫宰就连每一秒的喘息声都杂糅着深厚的爱意，  
“我爱你，我和你一样…”  
我也是，没有你在我的身边，我就会马上死掉，一秒都不愿意活下去。

赫宰抬起身，未说出口的深情爱语尽数掩在背后的录像声中。

他们都听见影片里烟火升空的巨响，一声接着一声，间或夹杂着“新年快乐”的祝愿。

此刻的赫宰正将自己的性器深深埋入东海体内，并与他解释：“以前，咱们约定好了，每年新年的第一天都要在一起度过，你还记得吗？”  
却见东海眼里依然是迷茫，赫宰这才忍不住撑着对方的肩膀，豆大的泪珠顺着眼角汩汩淌落下来，甚至管不了那些咸咸的泪水砸在东海脸上，更是委屈地哭出声：“海海，你真的一点都不记得了？我们…我们每年元旦前，不管是不是因为工作分隔两地，都会努力在一月一号赶回对方身边。我们还说好了，要一起、一起……”  
赫宰也察觉到自己的失态，于是立马扭过些头，胡乱擦拭着满脸的泪水。

正此时，录像带播放到两人走在汉江大桥下的雪地上，亦是过去某年的新年一月一日。  
他们皆身着厚实的羽绒服，走路时像两只同手同脚的小熊般一摇一晃。直到东方破晓，才你追我赶地向新一年的朝阳跑去：“赫，太阳出来啦！”

几乎是同一秒，现实时空中的赫宰因不堪失落，有些狼狈地跌在东海身上。  
东海则在冥冥中注意到——赫宰袒露在外的脖颈后方纹着的小太阳，他之前不是没问过那是什么，但对方总避过这个话题“敷衍”他：“是胎记。”  
其实赫宰的回答也没什么问题，曾经的东海就像这圈圆圆的小太阳，永远地埋在了他的身体里。

只是未等东海开口问出任何，赫宰便继续压着他在沙发上挺动身体，直至做最后的冲刺，全程都在安静的泪水中不发一语。  
东海懂得对方的怅然，就任由赫宰去侵占、去发泄。不消多时，身下淌满的热流不知是眼泪还是精液，东海也累得阖上眼皮，唯剩张开双臂去迎接赫宰失落的拥抱。

录像里，两个小傻瓜还在江边的雪地里乱跑，直到他们也气喘吁吁地跌在摔得不疼的雪上，赫海眼里只剩盈满目光的初升朝阳。  
“赫宰呀~”  
“怎么了？”  
“如果我想当众说我爱你，那该怎么办？”  
“没办法吧。”赫宰笑笑，接着凑近东海，啵了下对方的脸颊，“不如你现在就悄悄对我说，说你爱我。”  
东海刚要开口，却见四下愈来愈多的人潮向汉江大桥走来，他的告白也只得被藏在心里。  
两人无奈地站起身，赫宰帮东海拍净羽绒服背后的积雪，与此同时，宝贝递给他一只手套：“你快戴上，不然手该冻疼了。”  
赫宰接过东海的手套，两人一人一边，没戴手套的那只手则时不时没入对方的羽绒服兜里。  
最后，架在雪地上的手机即将停止录影前，能听到他们与彼此说的那声：  
“赫，新年快乐~！”  
“新年快乐。”赫宰按下终止录像的红色按钮，重复道，“海海，新年快乐。”

不能公开的爱恋就这样发乎于情、止于礼地化作四个字：新年快乐。

当下的时空，东海阖着的眼里亦出现许许多多幻影，好比从海平面上缓缓初升的朝阳，金色的阳光亦让过往新年的一幕幕在他眼前接连不断地快切。  
此时此刻，明明身在炎夏七月，却觉得灵魂已经飞跃肉体的桎梏，从而来到了每一年大雪纷泊的元旦。

“小爸爸，我…我想起来了！”  
东海与赫宰四目相交之际，两人的眼眶都止不住发红，  
“新年快乐，新年快乐……”有些语无伦次，但东海确实想起在那些特殊的节日里，他们都会选用一种不经意的仪式去纪念与彼此共度的岁月，“我们会在每年的元旦前赶到对方身边，因为我们约好了，无论工作再忙，都要一起看一月一日的日出。”

就像日语里，“月色真美”是含蓄的“我爱你”。  
那么在赫宰与东海的小小世界里，“新年快乐”也是那句迫于世俗桎梏因而未能说出口的“我爱你”。

所有千言万语的谜底，都在今夜有了答案。


End file.
